User talk:Crumplezone MK2
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Crumplezone MK2 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Christophee (Talk) 21:21, September 24, 2009 Colouring your username Ask Toon Ganondorf, he'll have a much better idea of how to do it than me. Christophee (talk) 22:20, September 24, 2009 (UTC) 'Crumplezone MK2. :I've created something along the lines of what you wanted. To use it, edit this page, copy the formula above, copy it into your Preferences, tick the box that says Custom Signiature, and you'll be right. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:43, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Crumplezone MK2 09:02, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Series 8 I actually don't have a problem with you making your own Series, as long as it is the format used by my Alternate Series 5, and not our Wikia Series 8. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:27, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I've done Heat A now...please don't delete it. http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Crumplezpne%27s_Robot_Wars_Series_8! Hope you like it. Crumplezone MK2 17:41, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :I will have to delete it for a number of reasons. :1. I told you to format it like my Series 5. See here. I will not let you post about fifteen forums about you, one user subpage is enough. :2. Its been placed in The Arena. You must use a subpage if its about you. :3. You aren't a high profile editor. You've made fifteen edits ''it total, from which four were on this forum. You've made one edit to the mainspace, which was asking for someone else to do work, and two to other user talk pages, also asking them to do work. :I have left the subpage in existance, but you may either format it like my alternate series 5, or I shall delete it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:43, October 11, 2009 (UTC) How do you make a subpage? Crumplezone MK2 08:46, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :I've done it already for you. Make a page with your user name, and put a forward slash then whatever you want to call it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:23, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Well I did everything you said but it's turned out wonky! Help me please! http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crumplezone_MK2/My_Series_8! Crumplezone MK2 11:09, October 17, 2009 (UTC)